


The Way You Do the Things You Do

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Series: Wishin and Hopin [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 60s AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I couldn't resist, I'm Sorry, I'm back, but only mild angst here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you. I just can't believe it's true.Nicole wants to become a real police officer, but is worried her shell shock might hold her back. Waverly tries to help Nicole get over her shell shock. With a whole lot of fluff in-between.A continuation of the Wayhaught 60's AU that no one ever asked for.





	The Way You Do the Things You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back everyone. I think we all knew there was no way I could leave these two alone forever. So here is my first one shot addition to this series. Because I just can't let them go.
> 
> As always, special shout out to [theGayNerd](https://twitter.com/iamthegaynerd) and [LuckyWantsToKnow](https://twitter.com/moxiepurzell) for being my awesome betas.

_Colorado, 1969_

“Are we sure this is legal?” Shae asked, as Nicole jimmied the window open. The lock clicked free and Nicole smirked.

“Not completely,” she answered, pushing up the heavy wooden frame of the window and pulling herself in.

“Careful!” Waverly said as Nicole landed on the floor with a small tumble. Her knee protested slightly but not much. Still, she stayed laying on her back, fingers curling into the short fibers of the carpet, still warm from the sun streaming through.

Waverly came through the window first, followed by Shae’s awkwardly tall frame. Waverly looked around in wonder while Shae sat on the bed with comfortable familiarity. Nicole smiled up at Waverly.

“I used to lay here all the time,” Nicole said softly, “I would just lay here and think and listen to records.”

Waverly pointed at a TV Guide cover featuring Elizabeth Montgomery, that Nicole had pinned next to her bed. “Your parents didn’t realize you were a lesbian?” she teased.

Nicole rolled her eyes and stood up, brushing off her pants. “Let’s not pretend that’s the gayest thing in this room,” Nicole said, gesturing around her childhood bedroom. Particularly at the stack of comic books on her side table. A ‘Wonder Woman’ title peaked out of the top.

“Alright,” Waverly said, rolling her eyes, as she put the suitcase she brought with her on the bed next to Shae, “What do you want me to grab?”

“Just the pictures,” Nicole said stretching her back, “I need to grab my birth certificate and passport from my parents’ room.”

“You sure they’re not coming home soon?” Shae asked.

Nicole scoffed, “My mom would never miss her bridge club. Trust me.”

It hit Nicole when she stepped out into the hall. She was back...technically to her home. But she hadn’t stepped foot in it in...how long? Almost three years now? The last memory she had of the house was after Chris’ funeral when her dad told her to get out because no daughter of his would ever be gay.

Nicole shivered at the memory and walked the well worn carpet towards her parents’ room. Just walking on the carpet in her shoes made her feel uneasy. Her mother always yelled at them if they didn’t take their shoes off as soon as they were in the house. Now stepping on the carpet under her boots just felt...wrong.

She slipped into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Everything looked exactly the same. They even still had the portrait that they’d taken at Sears a few years before hanging above the bed. Nicole shivered and sat on her mom’s side of the bed, opening her nightstand drawer.

Sure enough, there at the bottom was a folder with everyone’s important documents. Her mother claimed it was just in case there was a fire so she could grab them quickly. Nicole opened the folder and her heart stopped when she saw the first document.

Chris’ death certificate stared up at her like a stark reminder. She cleared her throat and turned it over until she got to her own birth certificate and her social security card which was nestled into her passport. She took all three documents and quickly shoved the folder back into the drawer.

Nicole moved back out of the room and across the hall to her own. Waverly and Shae didn’t notice her walk back into the room. They were huddled over something and giggling together. Nicole rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Waverly, leaning in to see what they were looking at.

She groaned when she saw a picture of herself as a kid, her hair in a bowl cut and grinning proudly with her two front teeth missing. The freckles on her face were much more pronounced than they were now and she looked ridiculous.

“Come on,” Nicole said plucking the picture from Waverly’s hands and tossing it into the suitcase along with all her documents, “Stop making fun of me.”

Waverly turned and tucked hair behind both of Nicole’s ears. “We’re not making fun of you. You looked cute,” Waverly smiled, “Like Tom Sawyer or something.”

Shae snorted and Nicole shot her a look. “Yeah yeah. Glad you two had fun. I got my documents for work.”

“Sure there’s nothing else you need?” Waverly asked looking around the room.

Nicole shook her head as Waverly sat on the edge of the bed. Shae stretched dramatically and started towards the bedroom door. 

“I’m going to use the restroom,” Shae said, throwing Nicole a wink before closing the door behind her. Nicole blushed as she smiled over at Waverly. Nicole lay back down on the floor and reached for Waverly’s hand. As their fingers laced together, Nicole pulled Waverly onto the floor with her. Waverly giggled and settled with their heads together, legs spread out opposite of each other. Nicole took a deep breath, remembering all the times she’d lain here just like this. Mostly by herself but also with Chris.

She’d cried, tears running down her face and soaking into the carpet when she first told Chris she was gay. He cried too. It was one of the only times she’d seen him cry. She’d been so worried about how he would react but in the end...he loved her just the same.

“I like being here,” Waverly whispered, “I know it’s not under the best circumstances but...I like seeing what your childhood was like.”

“I’m glad I could show it to you,” Nicole smiled. She turned her head just enough to kiss Waverly’s cheek but Waverly turned in time to capture her lips instead. Nicole chuckled, “Sneaky.”

Waverly shrugged and looked back up towards the ceiling. “This is nice.”

“It is,” Nicole said. Her eyes fluttered shut as Waverly began to run her fingers through the hair at the back of her head.

“You need another haircut,” Waverly said absently, “Before your Academy graduation.”

“Will you cut it for me later?” 

Waverly kissed the tip of her nose, “Of course.”

Nicole sighed, “I guess we should go. Before my mom gets back.”

“We should.” Waverly said, “Can we take the front door this time?”

“Yeah,” Nicole chuckled. She kissed Waverly one more time before standing up. Waverly followed her and closed the suitcase just as Shae knocked and opened the door a crack before poking her head in.

“We’re decent,” Nicole said with a blush, seeing the smile on Shae’s face, “What did you think we’d be doing?”

Shae shrugged, “I guess age has made you less adventurous.”

Nicole sputtered while Waverly laughed. “I can tell you now, that’s not true,” Waverly said lowly to Shae, who tipped her head back in laughter.

“I hate this,” Nicole grumbled, heading towards the door, “Let’s go, you two.”

She gestured for Shae to leave the room and held the door open for Waverly who followed with a little wink. Nicole tapped her butt lightly as she passed before closing the door behind her. Shae and Waverly walked ahead but Nicole paused in the hall in front of Chris’ room. 

Nicole felt her stomach clench, tears already choking her throat just from looking at the door knob. She licked her lips and slowly opened the door. It looked exactly the same. Nothing had changed. His baseball trophies still lined the shelves of his room along with pictures of Chris and Nicole together and some family pictures. All unchanged since the day he left and the day they buried him. 

She remembered her mom angrily cleaning his room the day he left. She was cursing him and saying if he wasn’t adult enough to clean his room he certainly wasn’t adult enough to go to war. Nicole just watched her for a while, crying. It wasn’t until Nicole pulled her mom into a hug that she stopped and cried with her.

Nicole’s heart ached at the memory.

“Hey,” Waverly said, warning Nicole of her presence before she wrapped her arms around her from behind. It was something that they realized helped Nicole to not have an episode, as they were calling it. She still wasn’t great with surprises or loud noises, but it was getting better. Her time at the Police Academy made it better too. It gave her something to focus on. A task. 

“Hey,” Nicole replied quietly, covering Waverly’s hands with her own.

“You okay?” Waverly asked, pressing her face into the back of Nicole’s shoulder.

Nicole nodded, “I’m good. Just...saying goodbye.”

“We’re going to see him later, right?” Waverly asked.

“If you want,” Nicole said.

“I do,” Waverly said squeezing her gently, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Nicole said as she closed the door to her brother’s bedroom. 

Nicole slipped her arm over Waverly’s shoulders as they walked side by side down the hall. A very specific memory flashed in Nicole’s brain and she stopped in her tracks. Waverly looked up at her with a frown.

“Are you okay?” she asked squeezing her waist.

Nicole nodded and kissed the end of Waverly’s nose. “Yeah, I just need-...I’ll meet you outside, okay?”

Waverly nodded with a confused frown, but walked out of the house. Nicole walked back to Chris’ room and straight to his bedside drawer. She kneeled in front of it and opened the drawer. Pausing for a moment, she scanned the messy drawer before she saw what she was looking for. A small velvet box shoved into the back of the drawer.

Nicole reached for it and flipped the top open. Her grandmother’s wedding ring was still nestled in the silk. It was a simple design, elegant and delicate with small diamonds along the band surrounding a bigger one in the middle. 

Her father had given it to Chris after their grandmother died, but Chris always insisted he was never going to get married. He’d actually offered it to Nicole before he left when things were still going well with Shae. Nicole had insisted it was too soon at the time, but now-...her stomach fluttered thinking about it on Waverly’s finger.

She closed the box with a snap and put it deep in her pocket. It was still too soon with Waverly. Maybe...but soon...well Nicole didn’t want to get ahead of herself.

***

Nicole could feel the lump in her throat before they even got to her brother’s grave. A few plots over, she could another grave being dug in the Veteran’s section of the graveyard, a tent over the growing hole. Her stomach twisted at the sight and she licked her lips nervously.

Waverly squeezed her hand and Nicole returned the gesture. She was fine. Waverly was here and...she was fine.

They finally stood in front of Chris’ grave and Nicole stared at it. The white marble of the headstone had barely aged and there was a little American flag sticking up in the dirt besides it. Nicole let out a shaky sigh and Waverly bent over to leave some flowers she’d brought.

“You okay?” Waverly whispered as she leaned against Nicole’s side.

Nicole nodded and dropped Waverly’s hand to drape her arm around her shoulders instead.  
Waverly smoothed her hand over Nicole’s stomach and held her.

She didn’t know what to do. She wanted to talk to Chris, but she knew he was just an empty box. There was nothing in that coffin except sandbags and his dog tags.

“Chris,” Nicole said softly, “I um...hi.”

Waverly squeezed her arm reassuringly.

“This is Waverly,” she said rocking awkwardly on the balls of her feet, “She’s great. You’d really like her.” Nicole drew in a shaky breath, hand tightening into a fist at her side. “I miss you. Every day I miss you. I followed you over there and...well...let’s just say Haughts don’t have good luck in warzones.”

Waverly squeezed her arm and Nicole chuckled, quickly wiping away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

“I miss you, dummy,” Nicole said, “I really fucking miss you.”

Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Nicole said softly.

Waverly smiled and leaned up to kiss her cheek. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

They stood there for a moment just listening to the sounds around them and the occasional sniffle from the two of them. Nicole drew Waverly to her front, and Waverly’s arms automatically circled Nicole’s waist as she rested her chin on Waverly’s forehead.

“Alright,” Nicole exhaled, “I’m ready to go home.”

Waverly pressed a soft kiss to the base of her throat before pulling away. Nicole watched as she went over to Chris’ grave and knelt in front of it.

“I’m sorry I never got to meet you,” she whispered so softly that Nicole felt like she was listening to a private conversation, “But I’ll take care of her for you.”

She kissed two fingers and pressed it over his name and Nicole felt her throat close again. When Waverly stood up and turned towards her, Nicole pulled her into a hug. She pressed her face against Waverly’s neck and breathed her in.

“Thank you,” Nicole whispered as her tears ran down Waverly’s neck.

***

_Arizona, 1969_

Nicole pushed her sunglasses up her nose. She didn’t know why she bothered. It was so hot outside her entire face was covered in sweat and it made her glasses slip every few minutes. Her eyes scanned the crowd like they always did now. Always looking for some perceived threat. 

“Fuck, how long is this bitch going to take?” Wynonna grumbled next to her, bringing Nicole’s attention back from her scan.

Gus swiftly hit Wynonna in the back of her head with the graduation program and Nicole had to hide her snicker behind her hand. 

“I’m just saying, when I graduated I didn’t take a thousand years to come see you guys after,” Wynonna said already prepping for another attack.

“Maybe it’s because you have a lot fewer friends,” Nicole smirked.

Wynonna pointed a finger at her, “You’re lucky I don’t kick your bum knee-”

“Wynonna! Have some class!” Gus hissed, “Waverly is graduating Magna Cum Laude, she can take as long as she wants.”

Wynonna scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Nicole hit her hip into Wynonna’s and smiled at her. She could complain all she wanted but Nicole knew Wynonna was proud of her sister. She knew that Wynonna would wait as long as Waverly wanted for her to join them so they could go to her graduation dinner at Shorty’s.

“You took less time coming back from war,” Wynonna muttered under her breath.

Nicole opened her mouth to say something, but was immediately distracted as Waverly appeared in the crowd. As soon as their eyes met, Waverly smiled so widely her eyes crinkled into half moons. Nicole smiled back and took her in. Her cap was still on her head but her gown was open, revealing her short, brightly colored dress. Nicole’s arms unconsciously opened for Waverly to fill them. And she did.

Nicole kissed the top of her head and squeezed her once. 

“I’m proud of you,” Nicole said as Waverly pushed away. She blushed and winked at Nicole before hugging Gus and Wynonna. They did the usual song and dance of pictures, Wynonna grumbling the whole time and sneaking a middle finger in her photo with Waverly. Thankfully Gus hadn’t noticed.

“Come ‘ere,” Nicole said tilting her head for Waverly. She bounced towards Nicole and she swept her up bridal style in her arms. Waverly giggled and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck.

“My soldier,” Waverly said pecking her lips, “So strong.”

“It’s all that Police Academy training,” Nicole said with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Gag,” Wynonna said loudly as she gestured towards them with the camera, “Come on. Give me a Kodak moment.”

Nicole turned towards the camera, Waverly still in her arms. And right before the camera clicked, Waverly pressed her lips to Nicole’s cheek and she smiled wider.

***

“Are you sure about this?” Waverly asked Nicole for what felt like the millionth time that day. Nicole looked out the car window as they got closer to their destination. Her hands were holding her knees, palms sweaty.

_Out through the back yard we'd go walkin'. Then he'd look into my eyes. Lord knows, to my surprise-_

“I’m sure,” she said without looking at Waverly.

Waverly’s hand covered her own and she felt some of the tension leave her shoulders. Her muscles were sore after her long hours at the Academy the week before. She could feel that her whole body was going to be sore tomorrow but after two weeks at the Academy she was used to it.

_Bein' good isn't always easy, no matter how hard I try. When he started sweet-talkin' to me. He'd come'n tell me, Everything is alright’-_

They pulled up to a field that Waverly said she knew. There was a half broken down fence in the distance but not much else other than desert. The dust was kicked up by the car tires so they sat for a moment as it settled. Waverly’s hand squeezed Nicole’s again.

Nicole couldn’t avoid it anymore and finally looked over at Waverly. Concern was written over Waverly’s face and had knitted her eyebrows together. Nicole smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“I’m fine,” she repeated, “Okay?”

_The only one who could ever reach me, was the son of a preacher man-_

The next week they were going to start firearms training at the Academy and Nicole was terrified. She hadn’t been around a gun since she was in Vietnam. She still got jumpy around loud noises which was why Waverly would gently offer to drive whenever they went anywhere. That was another thing that Nicole knew she’d have to get over since she’d soon be driving a squad car. At least the squad cars had less chance of backfiring.

Waverly turned off the car and kissed Nicole briefly before sliding out of the car. Nicole followed and they went to the trunk where a shotgun and a revolver sat snuggly in their cases. Nicole looked at her revolver, the same kind she knew she was going to be issued, while Waverly took out the shotgun.

Across the field was a stack of hay with an old target pinned to it. It was yellow from the sun and curling at the edges, but today wasn’t about accuracy. Today was about getting comfortable with a gun in her hand again.

“Your dad brought you out here as a kid?” Nicole asked looking at the vast field. Far in the distance she could see a house but nothing else.

Waverly scoffed, “Yeah. He wasn’t necessarily the best role model.”

Nicole rolled her shoulders and looked back at the revolver.

“How do you want to do this?” Waverly asked as she jutted out her hip and rested the butt of the shotgun against it. She looked so casual and comfortable with the firearm that it made Nicole’s heart race a little. She wasn’t quite sure if it was in a good or bad way.

Nicole licked her lips. “Um, what if you start first,” Nicole said putting the revolver back into the trunk so she wouldn’t have a moment and point it towards anyone.

Waverly nodded once, still looking hesitant as she walked towards an old fence post sticking out of the ground. Her boots crunched the weeds as she walked and Nicole let her eyes wander to admire how her ass looked in those short shorts. Maybe that would be enough to distract her from the shooting.

“Nicole!” Waverly admonished.

Nicole blushed for having been caught staring and looked back up at her girlfriend’s face. “Yeah?”

“You ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Nicole said shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans. Waverly nodded at her once before turning back around to sight down the barrel of the shotgun. The palms of Nicole’s hands were sweaty, her muscles tense as she waited for the-

‘ _Crack_ ’

Nicole’s entire body went rigid, muscles tight and ready to spring into action at any moment. Waverly turned to Nicole, and Nicole nodded. Waverly nodded back to her and aimed at the target again.

‘ _Crack_ ’

Nicole could practically feel blood splash on her face. Waverly looked at her and nodded again.

‘ _Crack_ ’

Nicole’s entire body was shaking, thrumming with energy. She could feel her breathing grow shallow and quicken, lungs working extra hard. But again she nodded.

‘ _Crack_ ’

She heard the shouts and screams of soldiers around her. People dying, crying for mercy. For death to come quickly. Whether it was in English or Vietnamese, it was clear what they were saying. 

_”Help me. Please. Let me die.”_

“Nicole.”

She snapped her eyes open and they landed on Waverly standing about a foot in front of her. The shotgun was on the ground near the post and Nicole tried to control her breathing.

“Are you okay?” Waverly asked slowly, her eyes searching Nicole’s face. Nicole tried to speak but her throat was too tight. Instead she nodded. “Can I touch you?”

Nicole leaned into Waverly, her body language speaking her consent. Waverly gently pressed the palms of her hands to Nicole’s wrists; the rest of her hands were still stuffed deep into her pockets. Without breaking eye contact Waverly slowly ran her hands up Nicole’s arms. She squeezed her biceps a little before moving on to Nicole’s shoulders. Waverly’s hands finally came to rest, cupping Nicole’s neck. Nicole felt some of the tension leave her body at Waverly’s touch, as she focused on her face. She looked into Waverly’s eyes and began to relax.

“You did good, baby,” Waverly said with a small smile, “How do you feel?”

Nicole’s lips were suddenly dry. “I feel-” she fluttered her eyes shut again but Waverly’s thumbs stroked her jaw to remind her to keep eye contact. She opened her eyes. “I feel okay. Just a little spooked.”

“Want to go home?” Waverly offered. Nicole shook her head.

“I didn’t even fire my gun yet,” Nicole said purposefully pulling her hands from her pockets. Waverly’s brow furrowed.

“You don’t have to-”

“I do,” Nicole reminded her gently, “We’re learning firearms next week.”

Waverly nodded and soothingly ran her hands down Nicole’s arms one last time. “Okay.”

Nicole forced a small smile and leaned forward to kiss Waverly’s forehead. She stepped around her and retrieved the revolver out of the trunk of the car. Nicole held it flat in her hand for a moment, feeling the weight of it. It certainly wasn’t as heavy as the gun she had in Vietnam. She held it down at her side and focused her eyes on the target sitting yards away. 

She took a deep breath and began to step deliberately towards it. She felt the weeds crunch under her feet and tried to time her breathing with her steps. Breathe in. Breathe out.

She got to the stump and assumed her shooting stance, legs apart and shoulders square as she held the gun in front of her with both hands. It seemed to get heavier as she raised it in front of her. She lined up the sight, finger twitching on the trigger. Breathing in, she exhaled and squeezed the trigger.

_‘Pop’_

Nicole’s heart began to race as adrenaline coursed up her arm and into the rest of her body. Her leg muscles twitched, begging her to run. To dive away from the danger. But she stayed put. She squeezed the trigger again and felt the vibration of the gunshot echo through her bones. Her lips curled back in a snarl as she shot.

Her lungs burned for lack of air; she didn’t realize that she was holding her breath. But she couldn’t take a single breath with the gun in her hand. She kept squeezing again and again, the gun vibrating with each shot until the empty barrel clicked. Nicole squeezed the trigger even as hot tears filled her eyes, her mind failing to process the empty clicking sounds. 

“Nicole!” Waverly touched her back lightly and she flinched, but instinctively dropped the gun back in front of her. She breathed sharply through her nose, grip tightening on the gun when she felt Waverly try to pull it from her.

“Hey, hey,” Waverly said pausing and pressing a soft kiss to Nicole’s shoulder, “Let me. Come on.”

Nicole loosened her grip and the gun slipped from her hand. Waverly was gone for a moment but then she was back in front of Nicole. Her thumbs brushed some tears from Nicole’s cheeks and she kissed the underside of her clenched jaw.

“You didn’t have a flashback?” Waverly asked softly.

Nicole shook her head, “Just...lost myself for a second.”

Waverly nodded, “But you’re back. You’re here, with me.

Nicole felt a small smile twitch on the corner of her lips as she looked down at Waverly. “I’ll always come back to you, baby.”

Waverly smiled widely and Nicole felt the clouds in her mind slip away. “Alright then, Officer Haught-”

“ _Future_ -”

“ _Future_ Officer Haught,” Waverly said with a spark in her eyes, “Let’s reload.”

***

Nicole shifted uncomfortably on the stage, trying her best not to pull at the deep blue wool skirt that matched her uniform jacket. Nedley had made a deal with Nicole that she could wear the men’s pants as her regular uniform if she wore the skirt to the graduation ceremony. Nicole jumped on the compromise. Especially since she knew Nedley had to fight for her to be on the force to begin with. 

Plus, the skirt covered the scars on her legs so she couldn’t complain. The scar that marred her right knee was visible under her tights but that she could deal with. 

She sat with her hands folded in her lap, hair in a tight bun for her tri-corner hat to sit atop. Her white gloves felt tight. Stifling. Especially in the heat. 

Nedley’s speech seemed to be going on forever and Nicole’s eyes shifted to the crowd. Almost immediately she spotted Waverly sitting between Gus and Wynonna. On either side of them were Shae, Dolls, John Henry and Chrissy. 

Nicole winked at Waverly and the other girl blushed, winking back and blowing her a kiss. Nicole felt a small smile start to work it’s way onto her face but she held it back. 

The hot summer heat beat down on her and she wondered if enduring it in the heavy wool dress uniform was a final test for her class. 

Finally Nedley brought his speech to a close and the first row of graduates, including herself, stood up. She followed the person in front of her and did her best not to clench her fists at her sides.

Deep breath in...and out…

She repeated the mantra in her head as she watched her classmates receive their badges and certificates. When she got to the front she saluted, her stomach tight with nerves. Distantly she heard her name being called as Nedley pinned the badge on her chest. She dropped her salute when he stepped back and smiled widely at him. 

Waverly’s yelling and clapping dwarfed everyone else’s voices. Nicole blushed but avoided looking into the crowd when she was handed her certificate and shook Nedley’s hand. 

“Good job, Haught,” Nedley whispered as he dropped her hand.

“Thank you, sir,” Nicole said before walking back to her seat. The new badge felt heavy on her chest and she felt sick for a moment. Was she making the right decision?

Her episodes had gotten better the past few months. The first day of firearms training at the Academy, Nicole almost dropped out. The sound of the guns echoing around her made her panic, palms sweating. When the cadet next to her fired his weapon she ended up diving to the ground, her hands covering the back of her head. 

Nedley’s hand on her shoulder startled her and she reached for her weapon but thankfully Nedley had taken it from her holster before he tried to get her attention. Nicole looked up at him horrified at what she’d almost done. Despite all the hours spent at the gun range with Waves. She would have quit right then if Nedley hadn’t taken her into the locker room to calm down. 

“Listen here, Haught, I like you,” he said looking at her seriously, “You're smart, got good instincts, and good judgement...even if you insist on hanging out with Wynonna Earp. I need you on my force.”

“But, sir-“

“No buts,” Nedley said firmly, “You might have to work a little harder but that’s just going to make you the best damn cop on my team. You hear me?”

So Nicole did. She worked harder and came up with different ways to distract her brain when she thought she might have an episode. So far it had worked. 

Today, there would be another test. There was supposed to be a rifle salute at the end of the ceremony and the thought made her lightheaded. It was the part she was most worried about. But as long as she could see Waverly, she knew she’d be fine. 

Their small class of eight new officers cycled through quickly and they were back on their feet again. Nedley said something and everyone was clapping. But Nicole was focused on Waverly in the crowd. Waverly and her brilliant smile and brilliant mind. 

Waverly. Maybe their beginnings hadn’t been the the best. They fought a lot and they fought to be together. Even when they were fighting against each other. But Nicole would always firmly believe that anything worth it was worth fighting for.

She would go back to war if it meant being with Waverly. 

Waverly, who had been so easily spooked when they first started dating, was now her strongest rock. The most steadfast thing in her life. 

“I love you,” Waverly mouthed. Nicole couldn’t respond so she just smiled and flexed her hand on the leather portfolio holding her certificate. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the rifleman getting ready to fire. She took a deep breath and kept her eyes on Waverly as the shots rang into the air. 

Nicole’s grip tightened on the portfolio, but she just smiled. She breathed a sigh of relief and rolled her shoulders back a little more. She stood proudly, and her badge already felt lighter. 

***

“Can I look now?”

“No.”

“Waves,” Nicole pouted, hands tight over her eyes. 

“Patience,” Waverly chastised. 

Nicole grumbled but did as she was told. The sheets were tangled around her bare legs, and she kicked them off. The sheets next to her were rapidly cooling even if Waverly hadn’t been out of bed that long. 

“Alright, open your eyes.”

Nicole pulled her hand from her eyes and choked on air. Waverly was standing at the closet in nothing but Nicole’s uniform shirt. Nicole’s mouth was stuck open as she stared at how Waverly’s legs disappeared under the dark blue shirt barely covering her. 

“Waves,” Nicole said lowly, eyes dark.

“Do you like it?” Waverly asked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, “I wasn’t sure if it was your thing.”

“Baby, that’s everybody's thing,” Nicole said with a slow smirk, “Now come ‘ere.”

Waverly took her time walking towards the bed, hips swaying enticingly. When she got to the bed, she straddled Nicole’s stomach. Nicole groaned when she felt just how bare Waverly was underneath the shirt. 

“Whatever you say, Officer,” Waverly said, her voice deep. The sound was warm and crawled through Nicole’s veins.

“Whatever I say, huh? What did I do to deserve this?” Nicole asked, flexing her hips up for a moment. Waverly squealed in surprise and giggled as she slowly undid the buttons of the shirt, starting at the top. 

Waverly blushed and paused her work on the buttons as she leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Nicole’s lips. 

“Just by being you, baby,” Waverly said. 

Nicole smoothed her hands over the top of Waverly’s thighs. Her thumbs got close to the junction of her thighs and she stopped when she felt the heat radiating from Waverly. 

“I’m the luckiest girl in the world,” Nicole said reverently. 

Waverly shook her head as she continued unbuttoning the shirt. Nicole’s eyes followed, devouring each new inch of flesh that came into view until the shirt hung open. 

“I am,” Waverly said as she began to roll her hips, “Because you love me.”

Nicole’s heart thrummed with joy, and in that moment she knew she was going to spend the rest of her life with Waverly. 

“We should get our own place,” Nicole whispered. She ghosted her hands over Waverly’s hips and stomach. Her fingers tripped over Waverly’s ribs until they followed the soft curve of her breast. 

Waverly smiled widely, “Now, Officer Haught, keep talking like that and I might think you’re just trying to get me in bed.”

Nicole laughed, “What if I said I was?”

Waverly shrugged, “I wouldn’t complain too much. Now stop talking and fuck me.”

Nicole smirked and gripped Waverly’s hips tightly, “Yes, ma’am.”

***

“Haught!”

Nicole sat up straighter at her desk, the pen falling from her hand and marking the report she’d been writing. 

“Haught!” Nedley called again. Nicole stood up quickly, her knee protesting a little after having been bent for so long. She allowed herself to limp for a step before she made her way into Nedley’s office. 

“Yes, sir?” she said with her hands straight at her sides, eyes straight ahead instead of on Nedley at his desk. She heard him sigh. 

“You’d think you’d been in the army your whole life, Haught,” he said. Her ears tinted and she tried to relax her shoulders, eyes back on Nedley. 

“Sorry, sir-“

“None of that now,” Nedley interrupted, “Take a seat.”

Nicole pulled out the chair in front of Nedley’s desk and sat down. She was trying to make a conscious effort to look casual and ended up folding her hands in her lap. 

Nedley leaned back in his chair and looked at her for a moment. She forced a smile and let out a breath when he leaned forward with his elbows on the table. 

“How long have you been working here, Haught?” he asked. 

Her heart jumped in her throat and she wondered what she’d done wrong. Her palms got sweaty and heart practically vibrated as she mentally went over every single thing she’d done in the past week. Nedley blinked at her, mustache twitching as he spoke. 

“You’re not in trouble so stop looking like I should triple check all those reports you’ve handed in,” he said, “It was more of a rhetorical question anyways.”

Nicole let her shoulders relax and willed her heart to slow. 

“My point is, you’re doing good, kid. I also know that it’s time for you to take a break,” he said with a nod. 

Nicole’s heart jumped into her throat and she frowned. “Excuse me?”

Nedley held up his hand, “I insist. Just take a week to yourself.”

Nicole squinted at Nedley for a moment when something clicked. 

“Did Waverly talk to you?”

Nedley huffed and red creeped up on his neck, “Well now-“

“She did!” Nicole said triumphantly, practically lifting from her seat. She stopped herself and sat back down, clearing her throat. “Sir, you don’t have to listen to her. I’m fine-“

“She made an excellent point when I saw her at Shorty’s last night. I know it’s coming up on a year since you were shipped out and it would be good for you to take some time for yourself.”

Nicole shifted in her seat. “Sir-“

“You’re dismissed, Haught,” he said pulling a case file in front of him and opening it. 

“But-“

“Back to work,” he said making it clear that he wasn’t listening. Nicole sat and watched as he ran a finger across each line of writing on the report. She stood up and straightened out her sleeves before walking out. 

As the door began to close behind her, she took a deep breath. She turned quickly and caught the door, catching Nedley by surprise.

“Yes?” he asked gruffly.

“Thank you, sir,” Nicole said tipping her hat. Nedley just grunted and shooed her away with his hand.

“Just do right by your girl, kid,” he said, “Now close the door.”

“Yes, sir,” Nicole said smiling widely as she closed the door.

***

“Howdy, pretty lady,” Nicole said saddling up to the bar at Shorty’s. 

Waverly shot her a look but smiled anyway. “Hey, baby,” Waverly said leaning over the bar and pecking her lips, “How was work?”

Nicole shrugged, “Just drunk college kids mostly.”

“You didn’t go home and change first?” Waverly said tugging on Nicole’s uniform shirt. 

“I wanted to see you,” Nicole said with her most charming smile. 

“Meaning you wanted free booze?” Waverly said with a raised eyebrow. 

Nicole winked at Waverly, “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

“You’re hanging out with Wynonna too much,” Waverly teased as she pulled Nicole a beer from the tap. 

“Nedley told me something interesting today,” Nicole said watching Waverly carefully as the tips of her ears tinted red, eyes focused on the tap. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. He said that he was forcing me today take a week off,” Nicole said leaning her elbows on the table, “Any idea why?”

Waverly shrugged, “I just mentioned we wanted to find time to go to California at some point.”

Nicole watched Waverly carefully push the glass in front of her. 

“Waves-“

“It’s not a big deal-“

“You can’t-“

“I know, I swear I just suggested it,” Waverly said putting her hand over Nicole’s, “He always asks how you are. At home. And I just told him I was worried with you coming up on the anniversary of your deployment.”

“It wasn’t the deployment that gave me shell shock, Waves,” Nicole said seriously. 

Waverly stroked the back of Nicole’s hand with her thumb, “Are you mad?”

She jutted out her bottom lip and made her eyes as big as possible. A move she knew Nicole was weak for and Nicole knew Waverly constantly used to her advantage. 

Nicole sighed, “No. Just don’t do it again. And you have to plan the trip.”

Waverly squealed in excitement and jumped, her whole upper body leaning over the bar to plant a quick kiss on Nicole’s cheek. “It’s cute you think I wasn’t already going to plan it,” Waverly whispered before dropping back to the floor. 

“Well I’ll be damned,” came a familiar voice from the doorway. Nicole looked over and thought her heart had stopped. It was like seeing a ghost. Shapiro was standing in the doorway of Shorty’s with her duffel over her shoulder. 

Nicole stood up from her stool, a smile slowly growing on her face. “Fucking Shapiro?”

“In the flesh, Haught,” Shapiro said as they stepped towards each other. They were both looking at each other like they could hardly believe the other was there. They were practically toe to toe before they wrapped each other in an enormous hug. 

Nicole squeezed her eyes shut almost as tightly as she was hugging her friend. After a few moments they pulled away but still held each other at arm distance. 

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Nicole said looking her over. She had bags under her eyes and her cheeks were sunken in but she was intact. 

“Yeah, me either,” Shapiro said with a shake of her head. Her eyes finally took in Nicole’s uniform and she shoved her shoulder. “Look at you! One uniform to another, huh?”

Nicole straightened out her uniform shirt. “You know better than anyone that girls dig uniforms,” Nicole said. There was the distinct sound of Waverly clearing her throat behind her and she chuckled. “Speaking of, here’s Waver-“

“Waverly,” Shapiro said charmingly, a slow smile spreading across her face. She stepped past Nicole up to the bar to take Waverly’s extended hand in both of her own. “It’s a pleasure. It’s like I’m meeting Twiggy or something.”

Nicole rolled her eyes at Waverly’s blush. She sat back on her stool and took a long draught of her beer. Shapiro was still holding Waverly’s hands and smiling at her. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” Waverly said. 

“The pleasure is all mine,” Shapiro insisted, kissing the back of Waverly’s hand to make her giggle. 

“Already trying to steal my girl?” Nicole said nudging Shapiro’s shoulder with her own. 

Shapiro smirked and finally let go on Waverly’s hand, “I’ve been trying to steal your girl since the moment you showed me that nudie picture of her.”

Waverly blushed, “What?”

“Don’t listen to her,” Nicole said, “She stole it. I didn’t show her.”

“One must not be selfish and keep such a fine piece of art to themselves,” Shapiro said sitting on a stool, “That would be criminal.”

Nicole rolled her eyes when Shapiro took her beer and tipped it back, downing most of it in one go. “I’m tired of you already,” she said. 

Shapiro made a show of smacking her lips, “Liar.”

“I’ll get you both a fresh one,” Waverly smiled as Shapiro finished off the first pint. 

As Waverly busied herself with the taps, Nicole and Shapiro just looked at each other for a moment. 

“You’re fucking here,” Nicole said. 

“I’m fucking here. We survived,” Shapiro said as a cloud darkened her face. 

“Barely,” Nicole said forcing a smile, “But we did. Fish?”

Shapiro licked her lips, “POW. Last I heard.”

Nicole felt sick as she nodded. She forced a smile when Waverly came back and took the glass. 

“Thanks, Babe,” Nicole said as she raised her glass to Shapiro, “For Fish.”

Shapiro nodded, “For Fish.”

***

“Thank you, ma’am, I really appreciate it,” Shapiro repeated for the fifth time when Gus brought her some blankets so that she could sleep on the couch.

Gus waved off her gratitude, “It’s no problem. Didn’t want ya stayin’ down at the motel, you’d come out with fleas.”

Nicole wrinkled her nose at the image. Waverly tapped Nicole’s butt lovingly as she walked past her towards the stairs. She checked the time on the clock, a little after eleven. Her mind still swam a little bit from the beers she shared with Shapiro earlier at Shorty’s. Hands resting on the front of her belt, she tapped her fingers against the stiff leather.

There were so many things she wanted to ask Shapiro, to talk to her about. Things she didn’t want to necessarily bring up in front of Waverly. Not that she was hiding anything, she was working on becoming more open with Waverly about all the thoughts she had. 

“I’m going to go change out of my uniform,” Nicole said as Shapiro laid a sheet out on the couch and Gus started up the stairs to her own room. “Then do you want to-”

“Yeah,” Shapiro said with a nod, sitting down on the couch with an almost inappropriate sound. “Oh man, I forgot how nice couches could be.”

“Don’t be dramatic, it’s not like we didn’t have couches over there,” Nicole said.

“They weren’t as nice as this,” Shapiro said. Nicole just scoffed and headed up to her and Waverly’s room. Waverly was already in her pajamas and in bed reading with CJ pouncing on her feet over the comforter. Nicole walked over to the bed and picked up the cat, its pupils blown in excitement. She kissed the top of her head and she wriggled to be put back down.

Her tiny, pudgy kitten body was beginning to turn into the lithe body of a teenage cat. She was still as sweet as when Waverly first brought her home, but much more active. Sometimes Nicole would wake up with CJ attacking her feet or face.

As soon as she was back on the bed, she went for Waverly’s feet again. Waverly moved her feet under the comforter so CJ had something to chase as Nicole undid her uniform top.

“It’s all fun and games until she bites your toe off,” Nicole said as she carefully hung her uniform shirt up. Waverly leaned back against the pillows and watched from over her book as Nicole undressed. Nicole raised an eyebrow at her and went to the bed just to place a light kiss on her forehead.

“You’re not coming to bed?” Waverly asked, as she pushed her fingers beneath Nicole’s undershirt to run her fingers over the scars on Nicole’s side.

“I was going to spend a little time with Shapiro,” Nicole said moving away from Waverly and getting some jeans from her drawer. “Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Waverly said. 

Nicole picked up her green army jacket from the post of the bed. The worn material felt almost warm in her hands. It was the same jacket as always except Nicole had had Waverly paint a peace sign on the right sleeve and there was a thin rainbow colored ribbon sewn around one of the sleeve openings.

She sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to kiss Waverly again. “I love you. I’ll be quiet when I come to bed.”

“Okay,” Waverly whispered against Nicole’s lips with a smile. She pecked her lips once more before standing up and slipping out of the bedroom. She shrugged on her jacket as she padded down the stairs. Shapiro was lying on the couch just staring up at the ceiling. When she heard Nicole coming down, she sat up and smiled at her.

“Want to go get some liquor?” she asked, stretching her arms over her head.

“Sure,” Nicole shrugged going for her shoes by the door.

They put you back together pretty good,” Shapiro commented once they got to the sidewalk. “Last time I saw you, you were a bloody mess. I couldn’t tell what was bleeding and what wasn’t.”

Nicole groaned at the memory. “Yeah, and when I was in the hospital I couldn’t tell what was broken and what wasn’t because everything hurt so bad. Look.” 

As they walked, Nicole lifted up her shirt to show Shapiro the scars on her side and back.

“Christ,” Shapiro said under her breath.

Nicole pulled her shirt back down. “You should see my legs.”

“At least the landmine didn’t fuck up your face,” Shapiro teased, pinching Nicole’s cheek. She pushed her friend away with a chuckle. “Waverly would had to have dumped you for someone cuter. Like me.”

“You wish,” she said as they got to the liquor store. They both got a small liquor bottle each and as soon as they were outside, Shapiro tipped hers back, drinking eagerly.

“Thirsty?” Nicole asked, her voice laced with concern.

Shapiro flipped her off before bringing the bottle away from her lips. “Drink to forget, right?”

Nicole looked at Shapiro for a moment as she opened her own bottle. “War is hell.”

“Tell me about it,” Shapiro muttered as they started walking back towards Gus’ house.

“So it got worse?” Nicole asked, sipping her own drink.

Shapiro nodded. “But I don’t know if it was just because you were gone, or if it actually got worse. It felt nonstop.”

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. “I um...I kinda had a rough time of it when I got back.”

“Shell shock?”

“Yeah. I think so.”

“Fuck. I thought...maybe because of some of your letters,” Shapiro said already down to the halfway point of her bottle.

“It’s better now though,” Nicole said with a nod, “Obviously. Being a cop and all. But...if you ever need to talk, I can help.”

Shapiro knocked lightly into Nicole. “Thanks.”

They walked in silence for a bit, both just drinking from their own bottle until Shapiro spoke up again.

“How long does it take?” she asked, words slurring, “Until it doesn’t feel weird to be home?”

Nicole felt the alcohol twist and turn in her stomach as she shrugged. “I’ll let you know when I find out.”

***

Nicole’s stomach hurt. She was doubled over and reached blindly for Shapiro as she tried to catch her breath. She didn’t even know what they were laughing about but they were dying. Shapiro punched her in the arm and Nicole made a move to block her but the alcohol in her veins slowed her reflexes. 

“Shut up,” Shapiro said through her laugher. 

Nicole shook her head even though she didn’t know what she was disagreeing with. 

They both collapsed on the damp grass still gasping for air. Nicole wiped the tears from her cheeks and settled her hand on her stomach as their laughter died down.

“Fuck,” Shapiro said, “I really fucking missed you.”

Nicole just hummed in agreement and looked at the light coming from her bedroom. She groaned and rolled her neck. 

“Think Waves’ mad at me?” she slurred. 

“For what?”

“Being wasted.”

“Hm? I’ll make her happy if she is,” Shapiro said. 

“You wish,” Nicole said half heartedly, a smirk on her face. 

“I need me a girl like that,” Shapiro said, “What about her sister?”

Nicole snorted, laughing again, “Yeah right.”

“ ‘M serious.”

“Good luck with that,” Nicole said starting to get up from the ground, “Ima go check on Waverly.”

She held her hand out and Shapiro took it. They both struggled to get her off the ground but finally succeeded. The two of them stumbled into the house together, shushing each other as they went even if neither one was talking. 

Nicole shoved Shapiro onto the couch, almost mirroring exactly how their night had gone yesterday. After lots of drinking, Nicole had dumped Shapiro on her makeshift bed and crawled into bed besides Waverly. Except last night, on her way to bed, she’d tripped on the steps and woke Wynonna up. Tonight, she watched her steps deliberately as she went up towards the bedroom. She stood straight and tried to look sober as she walked into the bedroom. 

Waverly was reading in the bed, CJ asleep on her stomach. Her eyes wandered over to Nicole who stood awkwardly in the doorway with a drunken smile. 

“Hey, Babe,” Waverly said closing her book. She frowned slightly when she took in the sight of her girlfriend, “Are you feeling okay?”

Nicole nodded, taking her shoes off and tossing them to the side. She began to walk towards the bed, undoing her pants so they sagged low on her hips. She pulled her shirt over her head and clambered onto the bed with all the grace of a baby elephant. Collapsing next to Waverly, she looked up at her girlfriend. 

Calamity Jane looked unamused but Waverly smiled and ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair. Nicole practically purred and leaned into Waverly’s touch. 

“Hey, baby,” Nicole said. 

There was something in Waverly’s eyes that Nicole couldn’t read. Especially in her drunken state. But she reached forward, fingers bumping into Waverly’s hip. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Waverly whispered, “You know with...Shapiro here and all.”

Nicole frowned and laced her fingers with Waverly’s, pulling Waverly’s hand from her hair to kiss her knuckles. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Nicole asked. 

“I don’t know just-...I haven’t seen you get crazy drunk like this since you first came back,” Waverly said, “I’m just worried. You know?”

“I’m fine,” Nicole said again, “I’m jus’ happy she’s back.”

Waverly nodded. “Okay. If you say so. You’d tell me if it was something else, right?”

“I would,” Nicole said, “I promise.”

“Okay good,” Waverly smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Nicole said squeezing Waverly’s hand. 

Nicole kissed the back of her hand again and stretched as she finished kicking her pants off. CJ watched the movements carefully, eyeing the way her pant ends fluttered. In a flash the cat was just an orange blur attached to Nicole’s leg. 

“Ow! Shit,” Nicole said pushing CJ away as she dropped her pants to the floor. Waverly snickered a little bit and cuddled into Nicole’s side and pressed a kiss to her jaw. 

“You don’t work tomorrow, right?” Waverly asked as she pulled the covers over them. 

Nicole hummed and shook her head. Waverly pulled Nicole’s arm over her so that she was basically hugging the tiny girl, and tangled their legs together. 

“Good. Because you’re going to be in so much pain,” Waverly said pressing her face into Nicole’s neck, “I’ll make you and Eliza pancakes.”

“M’kay,” Nicole said as her eyelids got heavy, “You’re the best.”

“I know,” Waverly whispered as they drifted off.

***

The next day Nicole was dragging herself to the restroom just as Shapiro came out of Wynonna’s room with only a blanket wrapped around her. 

The two looked at each other, Shapiro’s eyes wide. Nicole frowned at her as Shapiro slowly retreated back into Wynonna’s room. Nicole rolled her eyes wondering how to break the news to Waverly. 

***

“Damn, Haught, why do you have so much shit?” Shapiro asked, dropping the last box on the floor of their new apartment. 

Gus had practically insisted that they move into the apartment above Shorty’s. It wasn’t very big but she let them tear down a wall that separated the apartment and an old office no one used anymore. Now they had a nice sized living room with a small kitchen and bedroom. Pretty much everything they needed. 

Nicole looked up from putting sheets on their bed, a task Waverly had assigned her in a thinly veiled attempt to keep her from going up and down the stairs over and over. She saw ‘books’ scrawled across the box and shrugged, “That’s Waverly’s stuff. Not mine.”

“I forgot you couldn’t read,” Shapiro said kicking the box lightly.

Wynonna practically kicked the door open, arms full with another box. She set it dramatically on top of the book box and leaned on it. 

“Two things,” she said lifting her fist, “one-“

She held up her pointer finger. 

“-what the hell did Waverly pack? And two-“

Wynonna put down her pointer finger and held up her middle. 

“-fuck you for making me carry that.”

Shapiro cackled and Nicole flipped Wynonna off. Waverly came through the door and dumped her own box off next to the other boxes. 

“Okay, we’re finally done!” Waverly said with her hands on her hips. Nicole’s heart fluttered at the sight. She had a bandana holding her hair back and a tie dyed shirt that she’d knotted around her waist so her midriff was showing over her bell bottoms. 

“You know, baby girl,” Wynonna said, “I always thought I’d be the one to live over a bar.”

“Me too,” Nicole said going over to the kitchen. She got them all beers from the fridge and used the bottle opener to remove the caps. 

“Haught, you’ve gotten cold since you got back from ‘Nam,” Wynonna said taking her beer. 

Waverly cleared her throat loudly and held up her beer in a toast. “To Wynonna and Eliza’s terrifying new job,” she said as everyone else picked up their beers. 

“Fun, you mean,” Shapiro grinned. 

“If you call being a bounty hunter fun,” Waverly added. 

“And your new pad,” Wynonna said as they clinked their beer bottles together, “Even if it’s above Shorty’s.”

Their bottles clinked and they all drank. Nicole snaked her arm around Waverly’s waist, hand resting low on her girlfriend’s hip. Waverly leaned into her as she set her beer back down on the counter. Nicole smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Waverly’s forehead while Wynonna and Shapiro bickered about something. 

“This is perfect,” Nicole said, “I’m so happy.”

“Me too, baby,” Waverly said beaming so widely that Nicole could barely see her eyes, “Me too.”

***

“What about this one?” Waverly asked, smoothing her hands over her exposed stomach. Nicole’s eyes followed her hands, tracing the lines of Waverly’s abs.

“Nicole.”

Her eyes snapped up to Waverly’s, hazel eyes looking amused. 

“Yes?” Nicole said before shaking her head, “I mean. Yes. I like that one.”

She gestured towards the burnt orange colored fabric of the knit swimsuit from her place sitting on the bed. Waverly had been trying on bathing suits for Nicole, trying to choose which ones to pack for their trip. Nicole had lost track of how many bathing suits Waverly had tried on for her but she certainly wasn’t going to complain. 

CJ was spread out in a sunspot on the floor, belly to the ceiling and not a care in the world. The record player was playing softly in the background and Nicole mused that perhaps she had actually died in Vietnam and this was heaven. 

_The way you smell so sweet. You know you could've been some perfume-_

“You’re not paying attention,” Waverly pouted as she pulled the top over her head and picked up a new bathing suit. Nicole licked her lips, eyes dark.

“It’s funny you think I’m not paying attention, darlin’,” Nicole said as Waverly put on a red bikini top with white polka dots on it.

Waverly raised an eyebrow at her as she slipped off the orange bottoms for the red ones. “You’re not paying attention to what I _want_ you to pay attention to.”

Nicole smirked and leaned forward to take Waverly’s hand in her own. She tugged Waverly towards her and the bed, hands smoothing over her hips. Her knees spread so that Waverly could slot between them, Nicole’s hands running over her sides.

_Well you could've been anything that you wanted to, and I can tell. The way you do the things you do, ah baby-_

“You look beautiful in everything you put on,” Nicole said slowly kissing across Waverly’s chest, conveniently at her mouth level. The ends of Waverly’s hair tickled her nose and lips as she went. Waverly’s hands rested on Nicole’s forearms and she squeezed.

“I have to pack,” Waverly protested lightly as Nicole’s kisses began to move up the column of her throat. Nicole could feel her swallow, throat flexing under her lips. A heat began to curl in her stomach and her trailed her hands over Waverly’s breasts, squeezing teasingly just to hear the groan from Waverly’s mouth.

“I’ll help you pack,” Nicole said nipping at the underside of Waverly’s jaw. “We can start by getting you out of this suit.”

_The way you stole my heart, you know you could have been a crook. And baby you’re so smart-_

Nicole’s hands moved over Waverly’s back to pull the string of Waverly’s bathing suit so it fell down her front. 

“You’re a bad influence,” Waverly said as she hooked her finger under Nicole’s jaw and tipped her face upwards. Their lips brushed together in a whisper of a kiss and Nicole’s smile widened

“Are you complaining?” she asked disarmingly as she cupped Waverly’s ass to draw her closer.

Waverly chuckled and nipped at Nicole’s bottom lip. “I would never.”

_Well you could've been anything that you wanted to, and I can tell. The way you do the things you do, ah baby-_

***

“Her food is above the fridge,” Waverly repeated for the second time. At least. Nicole sat next to Wynonna on the couch, watching Waverly flutter around the apartment with some amusement.

“I’m not going to let your damn cat starve,” Wynonna said watching the television.

As if she was called, CJ jumped up onto Wynonna’s lap and meowed. Wynonna stared at her and CJ stared back. Nicole felt like she was witnessing some kind of face off. CJ had started looking more like an adult, her long fur poofing out and body filling out. Her tail twitched and Nicole opened her mouth to warn Wynonna but it was too late. CJ pounced with both paws on the necklace around Wynonna’s neck, claws sinking into her flesh.

“Fuck!” Wynonna shouted, standing up in surprise. CJ held on, her claws pulling at the fabric of Wynonna’s shirt where she was stuck. Nicole quickly scooped her up and grunted when four paws pushed painfully off her chest to leap towards the ground. CJ skittered through the apartment and towards the bedroom.

“Your cat hates me,” Wynonna said looking down the front of her shirt to assess the damage. “If you come back and I’m dead you’ll know why.”

“And you call me dramatic,” Waverly said popping her hip and resting her hand on it. Nicole just snickered from the couch. Waverly headed into the bedroom. “You traumatized her, Nonna.”

“She attacked me!” Wynonna insisted. Nicole stood up and followed Waverly into the bedroom where she found her on her belly, trying to coax CJ out from under the bed.

Nicole laid on the floor next to Waverly, arms folded in front of her and chin on her arms.

“Come here, baby,” Waverly cooed. CJ just stared at them, eyes wide. It reminded Nicole of the time Waverly had to coax her out from under the bed.

“She’ll be fine,” Nicole said lifting her head just enough to lean over and kiss Waverly’s shoulder. “She’s just upset because she knows we’re leaving.” 

Waverly sighed, “You think she’s gonna be okay while we’re gone?”

“I know she will,” Nicole said. CJ began to wash her stomach, only proving Nicole’s point. “Come on, cutie. Let’s get on the road.”

“Okay,” Waverly said pushing herself up from the floor. Nicole followed and when they got back into the living room, Shapiro was laying on the couch, feet pressed into the side of Wynonna’s thighs.

“Stop it,” Wynonna hissed, swatting at her feet. Shapiro smirked and just buried her feet under Wynonna’s thigh.

“Come on, _sweetie_ , I just wanna cuddle,” Shapiro said, voice mockingly high.

“Ugh, I hate you,” Wynonna muttered despite the blush tinting her cheeks. Nicole rolled her eyes at the display and Waverly pointed between the two.

“No gross stuff in our bed,” she said pointedly.

“Sex is beautiful, baby girl,” Wynonna said fluttering her eyelashes, “Remember? You had a whole protest about it a few years ago.”

Waverly groaned, “Wynonna!”

“Fine fine, no-...what was the sentence you liked, Waves? A ‘beautiful expression of human love’?” Wynonna said with a wide grin. Nicole chuckled and Waverly looked indignant. 

“Wynonna,” Nicole warned, “stop it. Just say you two will change the sheets and not kill our cat.”

Wynonna scoffed, “Fine. Get going, losers. Drive safe and call when you get to the first rest stop.”

“Thank you,” Nicole said putting her arm around Waverly’s waist and steering her towards the door. “We’ll call you.”

Eliza blew kisses at the two of them with a final wave and Nicole waved back before closing the door behind them. Waverly led the way down the stairs into Shorty’s that still wasn’t open. 

“Alright, Babe,” Nicole said opening the car door for her, “Ready for our first big adventure together?”

Waverly pecked Nicole’s lips with a grin. “I’d say we’ve already been on a few big adventures.”

Nicole felt a warmth spread over her skin and she smiled. “Then onto the next one.”

***

_I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you. I just can't believe it's true. I just can't believe the one to love this feeling to-_

Nicole hummed along as she leaned against the car, watching the numbers on the gas pump tick higher and higher. She looked to the side, lips curling into a smile as she watched Waverly bounce up to the counter through the window of the station. 

The pump clicked off and Nicole scoffed. “Fucking thirty-five cents a gallon.”

_Ah sugar, ah honey honey. You are my candy girl, and you've got me wanting you-_

“Hey, baby,” Waverly said, kissing Nicole’s cheek as she took the nozzle from the car and back onto the pump. “I got you a Moon Pie.”

Nicole wrinkled her nose and leaned back against the car. “I don’t like Moon Pies.”

Waverly paused mid bite of her own Moon Pie with a frown. “You don't?”

“Nope.”

“Why?”

“They’re deceiving. It looks like it’s all chocolate and marshmallow when really it’s chocolate on top of a stale cookie and a marshmallow in it. It’s gross.”

“Why didn’t I know this about you?” Waverly said, chewing her cookie sadly. 

Nicole shrugged, “Never came up I guess.”

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist, their bodies pressed together. 

“What else don’t I know about you?” she asked. She squinted up at Nicole, smile ever present on her lips. 

“Maybe someday you’ll find out,” Nicole smirked as she looked her arms around Waverly’s waist. “I’ll be needing a kiss first, though.”

Waverly kissed her without hesitation and Nicole wondered if maybe she liked the taste of Moon Pies after all. 

_Oh sugar, pour a little sugar on it honey. Pour a little sugar on it baby. I'm gonna make your life so sweet, yeah yeah yeah-_

***

“How much longer?” Waverly asked sliding her hand along the tops of Nicole’s shoulders. The redhead raised an eyebrow as her girlfriend scooted into the middle seat and closer to her, all while turning up the radio.

_Is it in his eyes? Oh no! You'll be deceived. Is it in his sighs? Oh no! He'll make believe-_

“Another few hours I’d say,” Nicole said looking in the rearview mirror. Not that it mattered since they were the only ones on this desert road and had been since this morning.

“I’m bored,” Waverly whispered in a way that made Nicole shiver, “Entertain me?”

Nicole chuckled, “How am I supposed to do that while I’m driving?”

Waverly rested her chin on Nicole’s shoulder while her hand stroked Nicole’s inner thigh. “I don’t know,” she said brushing some hair behind Nicole’s ear, “I can think of a few things.”

_If you want to know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss. That's where it is-_

Waverly leaned forward and pulled Nicole’s earlobe between her teeth. Nicole’s hands tightened on the steering wheel and she clenched her jaw.

“Baby,” she trailed off as Waverly began to kiss the sensitive spot behind her ear. Waverly’s hand tugged teasingly on Nicole’s belt buckle before slipping under the hem of her t-shirt. Nicole exhaled through her nose, her stomach jumping as Waverly’s fingers danced over the skin there. 

She tried to focus on the road but Waverly cupped her breast and a groan involuntarily left Nicole’s throat. She pulled over to the side of the road, dirt kicking up under the tires and surrounding them in a cloud. As soon as the car was parked, Nicole turned in her seat and pulled both of Waverly’s legs around her waist as she pressed her down into the leather seat.

Waverly giggled in surprise, legs locking around Nicole’s waist. Nicole smirked down at her girlfriend before nipping roughly at her collarbone. Waverly moaned and relaxed back into the seat.

_How about the way he acts. Oh no! That's not the way. And you're not listenin' to all I say. And if you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss-_

“Is this what you were thinking?” Nicole asked as she kissed up her neck.

“This will definitely do,” Waverly teased, “At least we got into California first.”

Nicole pulled back with a frown and followed Waverly’s line of sight to the “Welcome to California” sign they had parked next to. Nicole laughed and leaned back in to capture Waverly’s lips.

***

“Wow.”

Nicole looked over at Waverly who practically had her face pressed to the glass of the window, looking out as the beach spread out below them. 

“It’s beautiful,” Waverly breathed.

“I know,” Nicole said even if her eyes weren’t on the ocean at all.

Nicole took a sip of the milkshake she got from the burger joint they had stopped at for lunch. They had pretty much driven all the way through to get to California before the sun went down. She was exhausted, but it was worth it to see Waverly’s face seeing her first beach.

“I can’t believe I lived so close to the ocean and just...never went,” Waverly said rolling down the window. The scent of the ocean hit Nicole fully in the face and filled her lungs. For a moment she was back on that ship, restrained to her bed with pain all over her body. Lungs still burning from the explosion, her hair still smelling singed...stomach sick with drugs.

Her palms started to sweat and she reached for Waverly’s hand, clutching it tightly. Waverly squeezed her hand back and looked over at Nicole.

“You okay?” she asked softly.

Nicole looked back at Waverly and saw the way her hair moved in the breeze, swirling and framing her face with the ocean behind her. It looked like a painting.

“I’m good,” Nicole said with a small smile. She felt some of the anxiety leaving her chest and she pulled up into the parking lot of the beach. Without a word, she leaned over and kissed Waverly soundly on the mouth. “I’m perfect.”

***

“You can swim, right?” Nicole said watching as the water level crept up to Waverly’s neck. The ocean water was only up to Nicole’s chest so she watched in amusement as Waverly waded towards her. 

“Yes!” Waverly said as she popped up onto her tip toes, “I...think.”

Nicole chuckled, “You sure you want to do this?” 

“Of course,” Waverly said as she began to tread water, eyes going a little wide, “We’re just going to the buoy right?”

“Yep,” Nicole said floating on her back so she could keep watching Waverly as she paddled towards the buoy.

The first stop they made in California was Malibu. Waverly had read it was the most beautiful beach and she wanted to swim out into the ocean until she couldn’t touch the bottom anymore. Nicole had teased that it wouldn’t take much and Waverly changed the radio on her in anger. 

Nicole floated next to the buoy as Waverly finally reached it. The wet sound of her hand smacking the hard rubber rang all the way back to the shore. 

“I did it!” Waverly smiled. 

“I knew you could, baby,” Nicole said treading water upright instead of floating, “I never had any doubt.”

Waverly swam towards her, their arms and legs bumping. It threw both of them off a little and Waverly went under the ocean water for a moment. Nicole held onto the buoy and looped an arm around Waverly’s waist. She pressed their bodies together and smirked at her girlfriend. 

“I saved you,” Nicole said. 

Waverly rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck. She smiled. 

“It’s not the first time you’ve saved me,” she said pecking her lips softly. 

***

The neon lights bounced around the car and lit Waverly’s hair like something Nicole had never seen before. When they stopped at a red light she reached for the Polaroid camera Waverly had left abandoned on the seat between them and snapped a quick photo. Waverly turned at the sound, a smile crawling over her features.

“It’s not going to come out in this low light,” Waverly said as Nicole set the camera down and began driving again.

“We’ll see,” Nicole said with a shrug, “So, is the Sunset Strip everything you thought it’d be?”

“More,” Waverly sighed.

A familiar song came on the radio and Nicole turned it up with a grin. She took a deep breath in preparation. Waverly shot her a look.

“Nicky-”

 _”Sherry, Sherry baby. Sherry, Sherry baby,”_ Nicole sang as high as she could, voice cracking as she did.

Waverly tried to keep a straight face but began giggling. “Stop it! You’re going to lose your voice like last time.”

Nicole shook her head and continued to sing badly. “ _Sherry baby. Sherry baby! Sherry can you come out tonight?_ ” Nicole made her voice comically deep for the next line. _”Why don't you come out, come out.”_

Waverly tipped her head back in laughter as Nicole continued to alternate between high and low singing. She could already feel her throat getting scratchy, raw from exertion. But with the way Waverly was laughing, it was all worth it.

***

The next day, they were back at the beach. A different one this time since Waverly wanted to experience them all. Nicole shoved her feet deep into the sand until they were covered. The sand was still warm from the sun and Nicole leaned back on her hands. Waverly sat next to her, legs stretched out in front of her. 

Their bodies were still damp from the ocean and pleasantly exhausted from the long swim. Waverly’s hair was wet and clinging to her back. Nicole unabashedly stared at her girlfriend in her red polka dot bikini. Her heart clenched, stomach fluttering as the setting sun highlighted her hair. Her skin looked warm and sunkissed and Nicole couldn’t wait to get back to the hotel so she could taste all of it. 

It felt like a lifetime ago she was getting on that bus and being driven away from Waverly. Some days it felt like just the day before. She still had the dreams where she woke up in a panic. Most of the time it was reliving her experiences in the war but other times it was just about her being taken away from Waverly. Those were the worst ones. 

Waverly rolled her head and smiled at Nicole, catching her staring. Nicole smiled back and scooted a little closer to Waverly. She wanted to count the water droplets clinging to Waverly’s eyelashes like diamonds. She wanted to breath in the mix of her scent and the ocean that clung to her skin like the sand. 

“Baby,” Nicole said leaning forward so her nose brushed against Waverly’s forehead. Waverly’s nose nudged her chin and Nicole broke into a smile. 

“Yes?” Waverly whispered. 

Nicole purposefully ran the tip of her nose down the bridge of Waverly’s until their lips barely brushed. 

“Thank you,” Nicole said. Their lips pressed together in a light kiss. 

Waverly ran a finger along Nicole’s jaw and pressed their lips together again before she spoke up. 

“For what?” Waverly asked. 

Nicole hummed. “For being you. For loving me. For bringing me back from the dark.”

Waverly kissed her properly then and Nicole’s toes curled under the sand. Waverly’s lips tasted like the ocean and it was perfect. 

“I’m just so lucky you love me,” Waverly said, fingers curled around the back of Nicole’s neck to keep her close, “I’ve never been so happy.”

Nicole smiled, “Me either. I never thought I could be this happy. After Chris and my parents and-...I thought I’d never be happy again. Then there was you.”

“Then there was _us_ ,” Waverly clarified. 

Nicole leaned forward and kissed Waverly again. She ran her tongue along the roof of Waverly’s mouth to see if she could taste the ocean there too. They kissed until they were both breathless and had to pull away. But they stayed close as they caught their breath, foreheads pressed together like it was the only way to get air to their lungs. 

Nicole watched as Waverly’s eyes fluttered open, something flashing in them she didn’t recognize. The air popped around them, ocean roaring against the sand. 

“Nicole,” Waverly said softly, licking her lips. 

“Yes?”

Waverly pulled away a little so they could look in each other’s eyes. “We should get married.”

Nicole’s heart stopped, the roaring of the ocean mimicking the blood rushing through her ears. She blinked at Waverly and wondered if she heard her right. 

“I-...what?” she said breathlessly. 

“I mean, we can’t-...obviously legally we can’t...get married,” Waverly blushed and began to ramble, “But we can get as close as legally possible and-“

“Yes,” Nicole said suddenly. 

Waverly blinked, “Yes?”

“Yes,” Nicole said, her smile expanding along with her heart as it beat out of her chest. The widest smile bloomed on Waverly’s face as she put her hands on either side of Nicole’s face. 

“My soldier, my fianceé,” Waverly said as tears welled up in her eyes, “My love.”

Nicole’s own eyes got blurry with tears and she laughed. She’d never felt so happy. The pain in her chest was the worst and best thing she ever felt. Her ribs expanded with love and she wondered if she’d ever be this happy again.

“You’re the grooviest girl I’ve ever known,” Waverly said with a sniffle.

Nicole laughed and kissed Waverly deeply before pulling away. She pulled Waverly into her lap, their faces still close. Nicole held her there, their heartbeats in sync. She held the girl in her arms like she was the most precious thing in the world, because to her she was. She was her everything and hers to hold forever. Her one anchor out of the dark. Her heart broke and soared at the same time. It hurt how happy she was, like her heart was mourning the idea that it might never feel this again.

“My Waverly,” Nicole whispered with a smile, “My girl.”

“For as long as you’ll have me,” Waverly said before kissing Nicole breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell at me, find me here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz) or here [Tumblr](http://bootz-n-catz.tumblr.com).


End file.
